A Private Revolution
by Senshineko
Summary: During the Saga of the Black Rose things are more convulted then it seems and Mai Kanzaki an "innocent bystandard" is about to be drawn into the conflict between the Seitokai and the Black Rose Society.


No own no permission no money no sue…please?  
  
As Mai approached her room she saw someone waiting at the door. It was a girl about her size with short dark maroon hair. Obviously the same rank from the uniform she was wearing. She was leaning against the wall almost nonchalant except that she was constantly fidgeting and looking about.  
  
"Koban wa. May I help you?" Mai asked once she reached a few feet away.  
  
"Uh yeah, you're Mai Kanzaki, right?" the girl pointed to her nameplate under Juri's.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"I'm Shiori Takatsuki. I use to room here. Um, I…well, I forgot something and I was hoping you could let me in so I could find it," she smiled nervously.  
  
Mai looked Shiori over inquisitively while she took out her key.  
  
"Sure," she shrugged and unlocked the door, "Come in."  
  
She entered flipping on the lights and waited for Shiori to follow. The wine-haired girl resembled a skittish deer walking in, glancing about as if sensing an ambush.  
  
"You were Juri's roommate?" Mai asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you change rooms?"  
  
"…It's complicated. Is it true? That she tried to kill herself. That that's why she's in the hospital."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shiori went to the table beside Juri's vacant bed and rummaged through her jewelry box.  
  
"Hey!" Mai stated trotting over.  
  
"It's okay," Shiori said waving her back. She pulled out the rose pendant and showed it to her, "This is mine. I'll be going now."  
  
Mai stood in her way as she attempted to leave.  
  
"I don't think so. You should wait for Juri to come back. Just to be sure alright?" Mai did the best she could to be polite despite her growing suspicions.  
  
"No it's no big deal. Really," the other girl shook her head still smiling.  
  
"I just want to be sure it's ok with Juri. She's going to be back tomorrow so it'll only be a little longer."  
  
Shiori's smile dropped, "This is mine and I'm going now. Get out of my way!"  
  
"I'm no an idiot! I won't let you just come in here and take something that Juri has simply because you say you're her old roommate! Give the necklace to me and we'll find out tomorrow if it's yours!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mai lunged to grab the pendant from Shiori. She dodged out of the way and ran for the door.  
  
"Hey stop!" She grabbed her shoulder to turn the other girl around. Shiori swung slapping her then opened the door. The longer haired girl tackled her and they ran into the wall in the hallway. People in the hallway stopped to see the spectacle. Somehow Shiori was able to grab a handful of Mai's hair and tugged hard. She scrambled to keep her balance clawing the other girl's face in the process. Letting her fall Shiori touched the three scratch marks on her cheek just below her eye.  
  
"You little bitch!" she growled.  
  
Mai recovered from the fall quickly but was grabbed from behind as she got up.  
  
"Enough of this!" the one that had Mai ordered.  
  
Shiori blinked and froze, "Yes President Kiryuu."  
  
"President?" Mai looked over her shoulder, "Uh hello, I can explain. Shiori…"  
  
"I wanted to get my locket that I left on accident and she attacked me!  
  
"How do I know that it doesn't belong to Juri? She's in the hospital and I'm new here..."  
  
"Now, now we mustn't have two young ladies marring each other's beauty can we?" he said trying to control Mai who was squirming in his grip. He wrapped his arms around her and cooed in the most seductive voice he could muster, "It's alright little tiger. Put your claws away."  
  
Mai relaxed a bit but still kept face.  
  
"Good," the eternal playboy he moved back slowly his touch lingering on her arms, "Come with me both of you. The Dean will have much to say about this."  
  
Mai did a slight double take. Did Shiori actually pale at that? She straightened and followed the red head.  
  
~Great I hope I don't get in too big of trouble for this. Mother will be so upset if they kick me out.~ 


End file.
